Saints and sinners
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Abraham has to deal with his new vampire servant, pleased with his achievement in capturing Dracula. But now what? A foreign threat looms over him just as he had thought that the world would be somewhat calm. Apparently he was wrong and the lines between good and evil soon become blurred. Rating for violence and smut in later chapters


Authors note: FINALLY! After a year of wonderful, amazing roleplaying with the wonderful _'Vladalucard'_ from tumblr, I have finally decided to put the main story down and turning it into a proper fanfic. While it is based strongly on it, I have had to change several things in this story in order to make it easy and pleasurable to read with more detail and more descriptions of these characters and their environment.

I've been incredibly fascinated with several Alucard and Abraham fics on this site, mainly written by _'Death-In-The-Orchard'_ and _'Maroongrad'_ and so, I decided to make Abraham my muse in terms of roleplaying and since then, things have sort of snowballed into this.

He is very much inspired by their stories combined with how I saw him in the novel Dracula, but I added my own headcanons about him as well into this story.

This fanfic is going to be dark and bloody and in later chapters, it WILL contain lemons so the rating is there for a reason.

This chapter is mainly an introduction to the characters and what has happened since the end of 'Dracula', and the essence of this fanfic will begin in the second chapter that will hopefully be written later tonight or tomorrow.

Also, the 'Alucard' we use in this story is the old, dracula form, meaning long mane of hair, moustasche and a slightly older face than the young 'Alucard'.

But now, I'll let you read~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor Dracula

* * *

Muffled screams echoed through the stony, cold basement of the Hellsing estate. The door to one of the many labs was opened, and it was obvious where the noise came from.  
The lab, which was nothing more than an old dungeon, was brightly lit in order for the humans to see properly and write down accurate information about the current experiment.

Cupboards and shelves adorned the walls in the square room, most of them holding jars filled with liquid and several organs and other tissues, others holding religious items, thorns, garlic and other known vampire banes. They also held the latest, most modern science equipment, all showing that whoever owned all this was indeed a scientist, a professor or just a very curious and dedicated individual.

Abraham van Helsing was in fact the owner of all said objects. He was, indeed, a scientist, a professor and a very curious and dedicated individual, especially when it came to supernatural creatures. Creatures of the dark: vampires.

Adorned by his lab coat, instead of his regular red one, he leaned over the cold metal table in the middle of the room, surrounded by his fellow scientists and subordinates. He was the leader, the master, of the household but he preferred to join his scientists in experiments concerning a certain vampire. A certain vampire that was currently strapped to the metal table under him.

Two months earlier, Abraham and his team of friends and companions had successfully bested Count Dracula, but confronted with the steadily dying vampire, his curiosity had grown and he had refrained from beheading the creature. While Dracula was the monster among monsters, the no-life king, at that certain moment he would not have survived being both staked and beheaded. He would have turned into ash, spread by the wind, and the world would never hear about him again.  
Getting rid of him had been the original plan, but Abraham couldn't let such amazing knowledge go to waste! As he was the no-life king, there was no vampire stronger and so much could be learned about vampires through Dracula…!

For the first month, Abraham had kept the vampire staked and locked into its coffin, kept unconscious and to be extra sure that the vampire wouldn't be able to escape, he had wrapped thick, blessed silver chains around the accursed coffin. Meanwhile, Abraham had been researching and contacting anyone and everyone he knew that held any knowledge about black magic and restriction spells.  
After a month of careful studying, he had finally been able to tie the beast to him through a very effective and strong seal. The seal would hold him in place, make him unable to hurt Abraham or any other human (unless ordered to do so), it would keep him obedient, bring him pain if he defied his master and most importantly, it tied him to the Abraham's family line for at least a century. If his family line would run out before then, the vampire's mind would shatter, killing it immediately or rendering it too damaged to function. In case his family line would outlive that century, he would make sure to keep notes detailed and available for future generations.

He would also keep all his notes from every experiment he conducted on the beast easy and available at hand, as it was great knowledge to have for a family of vampire hunters.  
And such important information was now being pulled out of the screaming creature beneath him.

The vampire's torso had been cut up and was held open to the scientists by silver hooks, making sure that they could see everything on the inside while simultaneously making sure that the vampire didn't heal before they were finished.

They had conducted many experiments during this time period, taking organs and testing vampire banes from outside the body. This experiment was made to see how they looked on the inside, but also to see how the different banes affected the vampire's intestines.

In order to protect their own ears from the obligatory screaming, they had gagged the vampire with a silver bar, covered with a piece of cloth. It was strapped hard to the back of his head, also preventing him from biting as they worked.

Dracula, no, Alucard as he had been degraded to, was sure that he had ended up in hell. He had been hunted down, staked and then, when he woke up, it was to immense agony that he had never experienced before in his life nor his unlife.  
He had been degraded to a pet, a slave, a research subject, everything that was once his had been stripped from him by a single man, his new master Abraham van Helsing.  
He didn't have his coffin, not his pride, no life of his own, not even his own name! It had been stripped from him and changed by his master only to degrade him even further.  
Pain wasn't new to him, he could in fact enjoy it to some extent, but the current agony that Abraham was exposing him to was unbearable! The way he was rummaging around in his body…! It was disgusting!

After many more hours of screaming, mumbling, pen scratching and the hissing sound of vampire flesh being cooked and burned, the vampire was allowed the 'freedom' and 'rest' that his cell gave him.

His cell was an old dungeon prison cell that had been left as it was, covered in grime, dust and filth. Rat feces were littered all over the floor and the vampire's blood mixed with the already disgusting filth on the floor as he was thrown into it like a discarded toy. He was barely able to hold back a scream of agony as his barely healed wound hit the stones hard, and he just lay there for a moment, trying to ride through the wave of agony without giving his master the pleasure of hearing him scream and beg.

Abraham stepped inside after his vampire, grinning pleasantly at the sight of the tortured being on the floor. To have such a great, strong vampire at his feet, having him grovel in the filth before his feet, oh it was heavenly! A broken prince, a broken king, never to regain his kingdom again.

"Today's experiment was rather pleasant, was it not, my dear slave?" he purred, tilting his head to the side as the vampire tried to sit up while making sure that it's mauled guts stayed safe within his body. It still managed to muster up enough strength to hiss, bearing it's fangs at him, but Abraham was unfazed by the 'threat' that his servant presented.

"Now now, slave, is that a way to behave?" he chuckled as he put down a bottle of blood near the door. "Here's your dinner. Make sure you drink all of it; I'm going to need you whole and intact by tomorrow evening. We need to see how the sun affects an ancient vampire such as you and I want you to be strong enough to give me proper results"

With those words, he turned and left, leaving the beast alone in the darkness of the basement.  
Alucard waited until he was certain that the human was gone before crawling his way over to the bottle. It was cold and already partially clotted, comparable to molding, stale bread for a human, but it was all he would get and he needed all the energy he could get.

Every inch of movement was pure agony as his ruined organs moved and touched each other in a way that they never should do, but he HAD to drink! It would only get worse with time after all. When he reached it, he gulped it down greedily, being able to ignore the horrible taste in his state of starvation. When the bottle was clean, he used his long tongue to lick the few traces of blood that had stuck to his moustasche. His hair had become a pale grey because of the bad treatment and his moustasche was an almost perfect white nowadays. His body was bony, past the line of lanky, and it made him seem so much smaller, yet more monstrous. Not that he had a mirror to look in...  
Not that he would have been able to even if he would have had one.

If Abraham had known about the fact that he had a slight complex over not being able to see himself anymore, and not having done so since the last time he rode out in battle in the 1400's, he would surely have put one in there just to tease him, to mock him even more!  
He hated it, he hated_ him _and he knew, he promised himself, that he would dance upon the damnable mortal's grave as soon as the pest died…!

He shuddered and sighed as he could feel his body slowly knit itself together. The crosses had burned him, the silver had as well, but the mercury and the holy water had melted his insides until they were nothing but liquid themselves, and it was an enduring task to heal the damage.

Meanwhile, Abraham was arranging his notes in his office, yawning in the late hours. He had received letters from both Seward and the Harkers today, and he smiled at the thought of his beloved friends. Those letters would have to wait until tomorrow morning however, for it was past midnight and he needed his sleep. He looked forward to reading them however, awaiting news eagerly about how Mina's pregnancy went along and about Sewards tricky and lovely questions and discussions. The doctor had become almost as involved in the supernatural as himself after the defeat of Dracula and he was happy to have him as a student once more.

Abraham was in fact a very loving individual. He was the ideal father- and mentor figure anyone could have as he was witty, wise and brave. He had a will to go on, a strong belief in humanity and he believed that anything could be achieved with a little wit and bravery, yet he believed that one should never act merely on impulses. Actions had to be thought through before being acted upon and that was how he lived. He had a very curious mind, however, and he held no compassion at all for the supernatural. Having a supernatural creature strapped to the table in the lab completely transformed him from the delightful; middle- aged man, into a sadistic and somewhat mad scientist. He loved humanity and treated them with warmth and love, yet he wasn't naïve in the least. He only completely trusted a couple of individuals on this earth and stuck to them. He was able to act pleasantly, of course, for he was a professor and a doctor, but he was also a good actor when it came to hiding emotions and thoughts that he needed to keep to himself.

He went to bed with a smile on his face, looking forward to the heartwarming letters from his friends, and the results of the upcoming experiment. He fell asleep, snoring softly, completely unaware of the threat that came looming in over his home and estate.


End file.
